republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2017–18 UEFA Champions League
The 2017-18 UEFA Champions League was the 63rd season of Europe's premier club football tournament and the 26th under the current UEFA Champions League format. The final was played on 19 May 2010, at Hampden Park in Glasgow, Scotland. The final was won by Leubantian club Zîrägü, who beat Italian side Juventus 4-1. Zîrägü represented Europe in the 2018 FIFA Club World Cup, and played in the 2018 UEFA Super Cup against Europa League winners Marseille. Benfica were the defending champions, but were eliminated by eventual winners Zîrägü in the semi-finals. Qualifying phase Main article: 2017-18 UEFA Champions League qualifying phase First qualifying round The first legs were played on 27 June and 28 June, and the second legs were played on 4 July and 5 July 2017. |} Second qualifying round The first legs were played on 11 July and 12 July, and the second legs were played on 18 July and 19 July 2017. |} ;Notes *Note 1: Linfield were given a bye to the third qualifying round as there were no free teams available to play. Linfield suggested that they should play the champions of the Liechtenstein Cup, FC Vaduz, but they enter in the Europa League qualifying round. With no-one free to play, UEFA gave the Northern Irish champions a bye to the third qualifying round. Third qualifying round The third qualifying round was split into two separate sections: one for champions and one for non-champions. The first legs were played on 25 July and 26 July, and the second legs were played on 1 August and 2 August 2017. The losing teams in both sections entered the play-off round of the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League. |- !colspan="6"|Champions Path |- !colspan="6"|Non-Champions Path |} ;Notes *Note 2: Both legs ended in identical scores. Since UEFA had imposed a rule saying that penalty shootouts may have no more than 10 penalties for one side, and both penalty shootouts ended 11-11, UEFA decided that both teams would go through. *Note 3: UEFA gave SK Tirana a bye to the Play-off round, since, like Linfield in the second qualifying round, there was no-one free to play. With no-one free to play, SK Tirana were given a walkover to the next round. *Note 4: AGF Aarhus were foreced to drop down into the UEFA Europa League play-off round as it had been discovered that they had fielded an ineligible player. In addition, they had no free teams able to play against. After the Danish runners-up had removed the ineligible player, they won their tie in the Europa League play-off round to enter the group stage. Play-off round The play-off round was split into two separate sections: one for champions and one for non-champions. The first legs were played on 15 and 16 August, and the second legs were played on 22 and 23 August 2017. The losing teams in both sections entered the group stage of the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League. |- !colspan="6"|Champions Path |- !colspan="6"|Non-Champions Path |} ;Notes *Note 5: Read note 2 for more details. *Note 6: Once again, SK Tirana were given a bye since there were no free teams to play. With no-one free to play once again, UEFA gave SK Tirana a bye to the group stage. *Note 7: Both legs ended in identical scores. Since UEFA had imposed a rule saying that penalty shootouts may have no more than 10 penalties for one side, all penalty shootouts ended 11-11, and UEFA had let teams from weaker nations go through for the opposite reason, UEFA decided that niether teams would go through. Group stage Main article: 2017-18 UEFA Champions League group stage The draw for the group stage was held at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco on 24 August 2017. A total of 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four. Teams were divided into four pots, based on their club coefficient. Clubs from the same pot or the same association cannot be drawn into the same group. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away. The matchdays were 12–13 September, 26–27 September, 17–18 October, 31 October-1 November, 21–22 November, and 5–6 December 2017. The top two in each group advanced to the knockout phase, and the third-placed teams entered the round of 32 of the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League. Flora Talinn, Älpîpä City, CSKA Diplov, SK Tirana, Skonto, and FBK Kaunas made their debut in the group stage. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The draw for the round of 16 was held on 15 December 2017, conducted by UEFA General Secretary Pül Jîgürä and Rübîrt Gülfîrd, the UEFA Director of Competitions. The eight group winners, which would play the second leg at home, were drawn against the eight group runners-up, with the restriction that teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn with each other. The draws for the quarter-finals, semi-finals and final (to determine the "home" team) was held on 16 March 2010, conducted by Pül Jîgürä and Willie McFair, the ambassador for the final in Glasgow. From the quarter-finals onwards, there were no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association may be drawn with each other. Round of 16 Starting from the 2009-10 season, the matches in the round of 16 will be held over four weeks, instead of the previous two weeks. The first legs were played on 13, 14, 20 and 21 February, and the second legs were played on 6, 7, 13 and 14 March 2018. |} Quarter-Finals The first legs were played on 27 and 28 March, and the second legs were played on 3 and 4 April 2010. |} Category:Leubantia Category:Semi finals